Never Mess With The Twins
by Fallenarchangel
Summary: You know how Hestia was kicked out for Dionysus to be an Olympian. What if they kicked Atermis out and Apollo show them why they should never cross him or his baby sister. So they have 3 day to give it back or they will fully let loose.  Doomsday much!
1. The annoying wine dude ruins everything

Never Cross The Twins

(Or you will die very very painfully)

Summary

You know how Hestia was kicked out for Dionysus to be an Olympian. What if they kicked Atermis out and she and Apollo show them why they should never cross him or his baby sister. So they have 3 day to give it back or they will fully let loose.

Doomsday much!

Olympian throne room

'I, Dionysus as immortal son of Zeus feel it's my right to be an Olympian!' Dionysus finished haughtily.

'There can only be 12 Olympians, what do you propose we do?' Demeter asked.

'Simple, kick one of the lesser out.' He replied as if it was obvious.

'Ki kick an Olympian out.' Spluttered Atermis

' Are you insane, we wouldn't do that.' Finished Athena. 'No he's right, someone must go.' Thundered Zeus.

'Kick someone out!' ' He can't be serious.' 'For wine.' 'WHO?'

'Enough' Shouted Poseidon, as the Earth rumbled beneth them. Everyone was silent.

Hera, the Queen of the Heavens had been quiet the entire time – thinking. What a perfect opportunity to get rid of one of her husband's illgiterment brats. Sure Dionysus may be another but he should be stupid enough to be no threat and twist around her little finger (he was certainly drunk enough). 'So my options are..' Hera mused in her thoughts ' Athena and Apollo are out, for Zeus always goes to battle with them and are his _favorites_ (it's true Athena because of warfare and Apollo for law and justice and order) and I do like getting my mail on time by Hermesso that leaves, yes, Atermis she will do nicely. 'MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHA' thought Hera evilly.

' I have a suggestion' Hera spoke up. 'Atermis.'

Time seemed to stand still.

'WHAT' Bellowed Apollo in rage for his twin.' You can't be serious.' Added Athena equally shocked at the idea.

So the squabbling went on, the only one quiet was Zeus. He was considering it.

'I agree.'

Atermis stood to face look with a pleading look, she looked so… vulnerable.

'Please' she uttered in a defeated tone.

'No, my decision is final.' Stated Zeus bluntly. ' And there shall be no more talk of this.' He concluded as the others start to speck. All the Olympians but Apollo quieted down quickly none of them wanting to be in her place, best just shut our traps and watch.

'If you do this I shall plunge the night in to darkness.' Threatened Atermis.

Apollo stood from his throne. 'If the moon doesn't rise then nether shall the sun.' he stated.

'Apollo-'warned Zeus.

'No Father, we shall give you three days, three days to restore her to her rightful place instead of this drunken brat' he said indicating to Dionysus.' In the three days we shall show you a fraction of what were capable of-' Threatened Apollo.

'-And if not we shall let loose.' finished Atermis, picking up on her brother's words like only twins can.

With that they were gone, in a flash of a moonbeam and sunray.

Nothing was to be heard from the 12 now 11 Olympians. The only noise was distance howling of wolf that should not have been heard from Olympus and the mourning of the muses from the loose of the inspirational leader.

'Ahhh shit' voiced Ares breaking the trance like state they were in. 'We're screwed!'

'Is much as it pains me to say your right Ares, but yes We. Are . Screwed

Authors Note

Sooooooooo what cha think

I'm sorry if it sucks, I was in the car with my sister and Mum and it was just like wham and hit me.

You may or may not have noticed but my favorite God is Apollo, then Hermes and Atermis, Hestia and Poseidon. Chaos and Rhea and Metis and and and oh maybe I should stop now. Hehe

Please, Please (best puppy dog eyes) review, don't care if it's a flame, its not like I'm going to cry myself to sleep or anything because this is the only thing I 'sniff' look forward to in this life is your comments 'sniff' 'sniff' * slightest tears run down my face

Next Chapter will be some Apollo and Atermis bonding and I might do day one on hell on earth, I may also do two chapters tomorrow because its holidays and I have time 

Fallenarchangel


	2. The world is screwed

_**Never Mess With The Twins**_

_**(Or you will die very very painfully)**_

_Nothing was to be heard from the 12 now 11 Olympians. The only noise was distance howling of wolf that should not have been heard from Olympus and the mourning of the muses from the loose of the inspirational leader._

_'Ahhh shit' voiced Ares breaking the trance like state they were in. 'We're screwed!'_

_'Is much as it pains me to say your right Ares, but yes We. Are . Screwed!…._

_**Chapter 2 The world is screwed**_

**A Forest (in the middle of nowhere)**

"Atermis" Apollo said, worry etched on his angelic face.

"What if this doesn't work, what will we do then?"

"It'll work Atermis, it will, it has to," he stated deep in thought. "Besides I can't lose my baby sister." Apollo said cheekily, his famous cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Apollo, for the hundredth, no millionth time I AM NOT YOU BABY SISTER!" Artemis glowered.

'Yes you are."

'No I'm Not."

"You are you are you are!"Apollo sang, covering his ears to block out her rebukes.

"Arrr really, how old are you, Three?" Artemis asked.

"Apollo…?"

"Yes Artemis." Apollo said unblocking his ears at her tone.

"Thanks" she said simply

Apollo grinned as he step forward to embrace her in a hug, as much as Artemis would have usually struggled, it was nice to know he had her back.

" So how are we going to do this?' Apollo asked stepping back from Atermis to lean on a tree.

The more Artemis thought about it the brighter her future looked, she new that they had to make a point other wise she would lose her position forever and Apollo would get serious punishment. But as she thought she relised how much she and her brother in particular controlled.

Just as she was thinking this, she became more aware of her surroundings. The moonlit sky had lite up the forest for possibly the last time. A gentle breeze was blowing sweetly around her. It was paradise. Wolves had surrounded them as well as does and stags, hunting dogs and small wild animals, for once they weren't prey and predator, they were all just resting around the small clearing she and Apollo had found herself in. They were protecting her. She was at home.

Meanwhile Apollo was thinking about what they could do also. He new the repercussions of his actions would be terrible if this plan failed, but he didn't care, His protective side flared as he thought about what they were properly talking about at Olympus, about him and his baby sister.

He wondered what Father Zeus would do. He would do one of two things. Either decide that he and his twin were simply throwing tantrums and let it go, thinking we would come home with our tail between their legs. Or he would take their threat seriously and send Athena, Hermes and Ares most likely after them. "Ha good luck with that." He thought happily. Artemis was the best hunter in the world, if she doesn't want to be found, she is not going to be found, the only one that could, would be himself (twin telepathy). And that's not going to happen. The night was quiet. For suck an amazing and important quest, they needed a poem.

"Day one has come,"

"So say the twins,"

"Let the end begin." Resited Apollo

Artemis smiled at her brother's antics, as she looked at the horizon, for the first time the sun, did not rise to welcome the new day.

"Yes, let it."

**Olympus, throne room**

_'Ahhh shit' voiced Ares breaking the trance like state they were in. 'We're screwed!'_

_'Is much as it pains me to say your right Ares, but yes We. Are . Screwed!_

"What will we do?" Asked Hermes

"Father I- I think they were serious." Athena said with a serious look, her wise grey eyes that were penetrated Lord Zeus, daring him to disagree.

"What do you prepose we do Athena?" asked Zeus in a tied voice. He knew Artemis would be upset, even distraught. And therefore Apollo, but he never imagined what just took place would ever happen.

Lord Zeus while extremely powerful took things for granted; he new he didn't have control over his bothers, Poseidon and Hades, or even Demeter, as he doubted she ever forgave him or was as loyal to him with the situation with Persephone. But he never expected his children to turn against him, the twins may have the strongest bond, but never would they turn.

"We have to find them. Bring them back and find an alternative option, I for one, suggest we kick the drunk out." Athena said turning to glare at Dionysus.

"What, me geez you guys over react, their just throwing a tantrum. I thrown plenty, they always get you what you want." Dionysus responded." See look, I don't ever think I've seen the moon so bright." Dionysus indicated to the night sky out side the throne room.

"Yes maybe your right." Zeus said rubbing his chin with hope.

"Yes, or and lets face it your properly wrong, she's giving it one more night before the start the count down, and besides, technically a day doesn't start till the sun rises." Athena said, disbanding everyone's glimmer of hope.

The Olympians stared intently at the sky, they watch as the moon and stars faded to darkness. They waited for the sun to rise, tho light up the iridescent night. To break the horrible beauty the dark abyss of the night had become. The moon needs the night. The night needs the moon.

They waited. But that day, the first day in forever, the brightest star, the life of the Earth, the sun, did not show.

"Day one of the end has come." Hestia said ominously

"You were saying Dionysus?" said Hermes glaring at an uncaring but slightly blushing, wine god.

" To reiterate what was said earlier, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" Hephaestus yelled.

"We go and find them like a said before." Athena replied.

"How," Aphrodite said speaking up," How are we going to hunt a hunter," everyone stop in there tracks, an insightful thought from the person least expected to make one.

"Anyway," continued Aphrodite " I am the goddess of love, and not just romance love, and I'm sure Hestia will agree, your not going to be able to break them."

"Ahhrr, she's right, beside if we do get to them before the three day, we can't just not give her back her throne, someone still has to go. I, for one vote Dionysus." Hermes said, his elfish face lighting up at his last statement.

" No, Hermes, Athena and Ares go look for them, but I still think they won't go through with it, besides how bad could it be?" carelessly said Zeus.

Unbeknown to Zeus, he would be eating his words very quickly, after all the day had just begun.

_**End Note**_

_**WOW how was that, did it suck less than the last one**_

_**And I'm sorry about the lack of punctation; I have always sucked at it**_

_**Thanks to **_

_**PrezzieSnowPls**_

_**Iamawesome**_

_**Sunsteps101**_

_**the ghost king**_

_**rhayshae**_

_**acast**_

_**Ilovefanfictionsomuch**_

_**ArtemisFrimm**_

_**For you comments, you're awesome**_

_**And I'll update again today if I get more reviews **_

_**Fallenarchangel :) **_


	3. Let the games begin

_**Never Mess With The Twins**_

_**(You Know you shouldn't, it's really not good for you health)**_

"_Ahhrr, she's right, beside if we do get to them before the three day, we can't just not give her back her throne, someone still has to go. I, for one vote Dionysus." Hermes said, his elfish face lighting up at his last statement._

_" No, Hermes, Athena and Ares go look for them, but I still think they won't go through with it, besides how bad could it be?" carelessly said Zeus._

_Unbeknown to Zeus, he would be eating his words very quickly, after all the day had just begun._

_Chapter 3 Let the games begin_

**

* * *

**

**Outside the throne room of Olympus**

Hermes, Athena and Ares quickly left the throne room, after Zeus' little speech, not wanting to get fried or included in his muttering about how his children (Artemis and Apollo) are exceedingly stupid and attention seekers.

"So What now?" Hermes asked Athena "Where would they go?" He said again, clarifying his question.

"Well, ahhh, I would guess Artemis would go to a forest or something of the sort." Athena said, a flicker of hesitation flaring in her eyes.

"Well done Athena, you have successfully narrowed down our search from anywhere to just most places, well done." Ares drawled, sarcasm dipping from his tone.

"Well actually forests and wild areas only cover-"

"Yes we know you know the percentage but know one cares!" Hermes stated bluntly, unwilling to listen to another one of Athena's happy little know it all speech's.

They lapsed into an unwelcomed and uncomfortable silence.

"Haha I've got it!" Hermes suddenly yelled jolting his companions." I am so smartly, geniusly, totally, wickedly, awesome. I 've got it!" Hermes continued joy and smugness lighting up his face.

"What is it Hermes?" Athena said interrupting him mid what Apollo and he like to call the 'I'm am better than you' dance.

"Ok, Ok, Ok," he started pushing back some of his inky black hair. "So when we need to find someone Dad sends Artemis and or Apollo, but usually he first send Atermis if it's unimportant by herself, right."

"Yes…" Athena said, not really sure where he was going with this.

"And Artemis is all 'Yer I can do that cos I'm Artemis' right?" He continued

"Right "Ares said, jumping into the conversation

"Well, I was thinking, where Atermis would go when she's not doing stuff for our old man, and then BAM, It hit me!" Hermes said giddily. "Who know her the best besides her twin, who are her students!"

"The Hunters!" Hermes and Athena yelled at the same time.

"Ha you can say it I don't mind" Hermes said looking at Athena.

"Say what?"

"That I'm Awesome."

"Oowww, what you hit me for?"

**A Forest (in the middle of nowhere)**

"_Day one has come,"_

"_So say the twins,"_

"_Let the end begin." Resited Apollo _

_Artemis smiled at her brother's antics, as she looked at the horizon, for the first time the sun, did not rise to welcome the new day._

"_Yes, let it."_

The brisk wind picked up overhead of the sun less sky, it roared in echo to the goddess' mood.

The Wolfs started to howl in response; the animals became tense and alert, looking towards their mistress.

Artemis' auburn almost chestnut coloured hair swirled around her before landing in soft curls around her delict face her, small child like form transforming to one of a young adult to match her brother.

Her golden-headed brother raised an eyebrow. "Do you think a warning is in order?" He preposed.

"Warning, brother?" She replied

"Yes, well it's more like a little scare really." He said cheekily reminding her of Hermes. He gave her a wide grin, and his bright, blue eyes sparkled mischievously.

"I mean, how better to start this special day." He continued.

"What do you have in mind?"

**Hunting ground**

_**(By the way before I start this bit, lets just pretend that Zoë's alive at this point)**_

Zoë Nightshade, the proud, beautiful and brave lieutenant of the all power goddess of the moon.

She was her faithful servant and trusted friend.

And she was worried.

When Artemis was called to Olympus she wasn't concerned, it is not an unknown or uncommon occurrence, she understood that her goddess has responsibilities. No she wasn't worried about that, but she was worried.

When Artemis had been summoned to council she had taken Zoë and the eleven other hunters to a sort of resting ground or home base, where they would wait for her return. But been hunters of the moon goddess they often felt it more calming to sleep outside, where they could see the moon, and where it could see them. So it wasn't a surprise that they slept out doors.

The moon hung high in the sky, the stars merely bystanders to its glory. They watch as its glow ebbed away, as the stars over took it, until they too could not be seen without the moons reflection.

Something was wrong, very, very wrong.

**A Forest (in the middle of nowhere)**

"Ok, heres the plan." Apollo started, rubbing his hands together in glee.

"So it's like 5:34am and 27 seconds right." Apollo said.

"Do I even want to know how you know that?" Artemis muttered to herself.

"So we want people to know its us that doing it right, so we get out sacred animals to cause a bit of a fuss." He said, ignoring her side comment.

"Cause a bit of a fuss, how do you mean?" Artemis questioned

"We don't need to hurt anyone, yet, we just need to frighten them." Apollo tried to explain.

"Oh I know, I can get my animals to surround a town or something!" Artemis said brightly.

"Olympia" Apollo suggested.

"Yes Olympia." Agreered Artemis

Apollo glanced up at evergreen tree, whistling down a raven.

Said raven circled around his halo of hair, as Apollo outstretched his arm; the raven swooped in response around his body until it rose from beneth his hand, pushing at it like Apollo was stroking him. As Apollo fingertips reached the sleek birds tail where a spark was heard.

The bird darted up to the black lite sky; a screech pierced the silence as the bird caught fire. Its wings grew larger as it spread them lighting up the atmosphere. The firebird plunge, from the sky into a deep decent, until it reach its masters arm, where it cooed and cuddled up to him, the fire having no apparent affect to it or Apollo (or his clothes). As Apollo stroked it slowly tuned back into a raven, admittedly it was a gold raven it tuned back into but no longer blazing bonfire of flight.

"So what do you think, pretty cool huh." Apollo said smugly to an impressed Artemis.

"A sunbird, original." Artemis, slightly jealous.

"Ahem ahem." Apollo started. "You know what's this moment is in desperate need of?"

"What Apollo?" Artemis said with a sigh knowing what was coming.

"A poem!" He said happily. "Ok Ok." Apollo suddenly got a very melodramatic look on his face as he stared of into the middle distance.

"Umm Apollo, ahhh what are you doing?" Artemis said questioning her twins sanity (and not for the first time).

"Dramatic effect, what not working?" Apollo replied

"I can't believe you related to me." Artemis muttered.

"Ok here goes." Apollo said.

"As awesome and original as thee,

Of exceptional brightness and clarity,

Thy dug thee luminosity." Apollo said happily, the sunbird no, sorry 'luminosity' crooked happily with Apollo.

"Artemis your turn."

"My turn for what, to say a lame poem." Artemis countered.

"No silly, and I'm ignoring the 'lame poem' bit I know your just jealous. Your turn to change one of your sacred animals into a scared, sacred animal." Apollo said.

Artemis turned to a majestic stag. "Come here baby." She said in a hushed tone to the animal, while Apollo whispered sweet nothingness to luminosity who turned out to be female. "I have a job for you."

_**6 minuets and 14 seconds later**_

Apollo and Atermis where now surrounded by beautiful silver and gold animals. It seemed that they each had what Apollo now calls scared, sacred, sacred animals as non shined as brightly as Apollo's Luminosity, or Artemis' stag the she named Hallow. It took a little longer than Artemis expected but only because Apollo was insistent on naming all his creatures (she barley convinced Apollo that it wasn't necessary to make a poem about each of them).

"Go on my children." Apollo said on the verge of tears." Do our bidding." He sniffed as a tear rolled down his cheek, evaporating on contact to his fiery skin.

They all flew or canted off, all expert Luminary who had taken it on herself to be Apollos constant companion as she had grown more than a little attached to him.

"Come on Apollo." Artemis said tiring to cheer her twin, which wasn't hard, she swore his is bi-polar.

"Let the game begin."

**Olympia**

That morning when the people of Olympia, and people all over the world, rose to meet the dawn of the new day, they were not greeted with the sight of a burning star, no all the saw was the dark, cold, abyss of what should of the sky. There was no sun. There was no light.

They were scared.

And the day had just begun.

* * *

Authors note

Hehe sooo, what did you think

Please review my entire self-esteem and self-worth depends on you but no pressure

I know it was full of suckage and lameness, but I'm trying

Any who

I would like to thank the following for commenting

_**the ghost king**_thankyou for the smiley face and I'll try to update again soon :)

_**ArtemisFrimm**_thx, I tried to punctuate more but I don't think I was very successful ;)

_**Ilovefanfictionsomuch**_I would just like to say to you that you sound like a very fun and awesome person :p

_**SilverArrow **_I feel privileged that you read this story if you don't usually read this type :D

_**Aanaleigh**_In this chapter I tried to add more of where they are and expressions and stuff but I will try to add more in later chapters, also I really really don't want to put it in Greek mythology because not as many people read that so I add Zoë nightshade :)

_**wine dude **_…you better be joking about Apollo Div, I know where you live and I will come after you – joke I wouldn't do that that just weird :P

_**PinkPunk **_Thx for doing double comment, I know the feeling when you can't sleep cos of a story (it's a relief I not the only one) I think you sound like someone I could be easy friends with :):)

_**I will update sooner if I get more reviews **_

_**Oh Yer I forgot to do this the other chapters but if I was Rick Riordan I would be able to spell better so disclaimer and all that **_

_**Fallenarchangel :D**_


	4. The twins are gonna get ya

_**Never Mess With The Twins**_

_**(The temptation is almost too much)**_

_Hey peeps I'm back woooooooooooooooooo party time_

_**Olympia**_

_That morning when the people of Olympia, and people all over the world, rose to meet the dawn of the new day, they were not greeted with the sight of a burning star, no all the saw was the dark, cold, abyss of what should of the sky. There was no sun. There was no light._

_And the day had just begun._

_Chapter 4 The beginning of the end_

**Outside the throne room of Olympus**

"_The Hunters!" Hermes and Athena yelled at the same time._

"_Ha you can say it I don't mind" Hermes said looking at Athena._

"_Say what?"_

"_That I'm Awesome."_

"_Oowww, what you hit me for?"_

"So Ms. Smarty pant, where do yo suppose these hunters are?" Hermes questioned, while rubbing his left upper arm where Athena "accidentally" hit him.

"Yo, really, yo!" Athena asked, while raising one blond, penicil thin eyebrow.

"Well, whatever. Do you or do you not know where they are?" he asked again

"Well I think I have a fair idea where they may be." Athena stated

"Aright then, what are we waiting for?"Ares hallowed an evil smirk plastered on his battle scared face "I can't wait for the questioning process, hehe, torture time." He continued

Hermes and Athena move away from Ares as he started mumbling about techniques, his broad face lighting up as if Christmas had come early (not that they had Christmas, but you get the idea)

"You know this is wrong, right?" Hermes asked his older half sister, as they moved away from their seriously whacked out brother, whom they had the displeasure of being related to.

"**Yes, I know." Athena said with a far away look in her grey eyes, as she looked upon the foreboding and desolate atmosphere before her.**

**Olympus, throne room**

"My Lord, my lord" panted a minor wind god as he ran flustered into the throne room. His curly white hair was wind blow, and his face flushed as his pale grey eyes darted around the majestic room.

"Apeliotes, why have you interrupted my important peace?" Zeus thundered like a moody three year old.

"Well, ah hehe, I just thought you should…um…" Apeliotes trailed off, intimidated by the very angry (very moody) King of the Gods.

"Well spit out!"Zeus fumed

"It's just you know I'm a wind god of the southeast and all, I was just whoosh lets go over here, then whoosh lets go over to the pretty nymp- ahhh mean stream yeah, yeah stream," the wind god rambled, not noticing Lord Zeus' fingers drumming impatiently on his regal and imposing throne.

"The point of this very boring and unimportant story would be..?" Zeus said losing his patients.

"Ah yeah, so I went to Olympia and there are … well animals surrounding the city, there no let anyone leave or enter, and their also gold and, and silver and I was like hey Apeliotes, aren't they like, Apollo and Ate-"Continued Apeliotes.

"Just shut up!" Interrupted Zeus, sick of her ramblings, when the was much more important things at hand.

rmis' sacred animals." Apeliotes trailed off nervously.

Zeus took a deep breath in.

"Shit"

**A Forest (in the middle of nowhere) **

"Him die hum dei hie" Apollo sang blissfully while leaning on the trunk of an astronomically large chestnut tree.

"Oh would you shut up, it's not even a tune or for that matter good!" Atermis snapped, her hair flying behind her as she spun round to face her brother, who was absent mindedly stroking Luminosity.

Atermis and Apollo were the only light shining (besides luminosity), her glowing silver and he gold. They had lite the meadow up with soft colours as if it was dawn, young fawns played around their mothers and cub griffins playfully jumped on Apollo's lap.

It had been a totally of 3 minutes since they had sent there sacred sacred animals to Olympia, and Apollo was already in lala land and Atermis was board and feeling impatient.

Apollo looked up to the velvet sky, almost expecting its colour to change to the rosy pink and illuminating orange until the hue changed and deepened into the fathomlessly deep gold that was him.

A slight frown married his face, he would do the same thing over and over again for his sister, no , he did not regret his decision to join her but it was hard not feeling sad because that is who he was, he was known as the radiant god, averter of evil. He was the sun. And it was not shining.

Apollo sat up suddenly from his pensive stance, quickly jumping out of his reminiscing, and grin lighting up his angelic face.

Atermis was instantly wary, her brother was usually a very optimistic person who, with no pun intended, always looked on the bright – sunnier side of things, no, she was wary because his bright eyes had lite up in a way that reminded her when Hermes smiled knowing that in a few seconds he would her Athena's satisfying shrieks of terror to find her room full of spiders.

"What do you want Apollo?" she asked him cautiously.

"Oh Chilax, sis it's not so bad" he responded with a grin.

"What Chila…." Atermis mumbled not sure if her brother had all brain cells fully in tacked.

"You know how I love you sooo much and you're my favorite cough *little* cough sister, riiiight?" Apollo continued ignoring Atermis.

"Ummm…"

"Well you know how your all fancy panty been the goddess of forests and ... hills?"Apollo said trailing of at the weirdness that she was a hill goddess (mental chuckle)

"Anywhoo," continued Apollo leaving her no time to responded "I was thinking as thing forest has obvious importance that I should name it." He finished, slightly breathless from literally not breathing between sentences.

"Well … I gues-"Atermis started twisting her fingers around in her hand, in nervousness off what her brother was capable of thinking up when he put his mind to it.

"That was a yes!" yelled Apollo in pure joy

"!" He shouted while jumping up and down.

"How about …. Let's call it ummm oh I know the forest of awesome, fully, epically sick rebellioness yeah that sounds awesome"

"I can't comprehend why people ever think you are the elder twin." Atermis said, while banging her head against the tree.

"Well with my devishly handsome good looks, oh and me being the god of knowledge and all, who would, need to second guess." "Isn't that right Luminosity, isn't that right baby." He cooed to the phoenix (phoenix sunbird, potato patoto) who hummed in response to her beloved master. And petted the baby griffins who relished in the attention.

Atermis – epic face palm

_**Authors note**_

Hehe sooo I'm sorry for not updating sooner – please don't hit me (runs and cowers in the corner)

Question asked-

Will they fade?

No because Apollo is like the god of 100 things and Atermis isn't just the moon, and look at pan he didn't fade for thousands of years in Percy Jackson and he wasn't really doing anything

I will try to update more as it is now holidays 

**Thx to**

**the ghost king**

**meghatesjustinbeiber**

**Ilovefanfictionsomuch**

**Acast**

**Aanaleigh**

**DCThunder2107**

**jahfreenalam**

**live fast die young**

**clashgrrl**

**Lord Jace**

**Don-Jam**

**Lolwut**

**Midnight**

**PinkPunk**

_**Person with no name**_


	5. Why God Why, Oh wait I am God HAHAHAHAHA

_**Never Mess with the Twins**_

_**(I can't do it, I'm scared whatever problems Apollo's got, there catchy)**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Why God Why, Oh wait I am God HAHAHAHAHA**_

**Forest of awesome, fully, epically sick rebellioness**

_"I can't comprehend why people ever think you are the elder twin." Atermis said, while banging her head against the tree._

_"Well with my devishly handsome good looks, oh and me being the god of knowledge and all, who would, need to second guess." "Isn't that right Luminosity, isn't that right baby." He cooed to the phoenix (phoenix sunbird, potato patoto) who hummed in response to her beloved master. And petted the baby griffins who relished in the attention._

_Artemis – epic face palm_

Few Minutes later

"So Obi wan Kenobi, what shall we do now, hmm?" Apollo said, ignoring the fact that he made a reference from the future (Artemis just thinks his nuts)

"Oby one...what?"Artemis muttered.

"Hey, here's an idea i could run past ya, we could stop of and get a beverage of secreted liquid from a cow... or goat." Apollo said as an afterthought, with a pensive look on his gorgeous face, as he pondered over cow or goat.

"Ummmm you mean... milk? Artemis asked.

"Yes, milk." Apollo said with a curious look on his face as he tested out the foreign word. (milk)

"Oh my, OH MY GODS APOLLO" Artemis yelled. "Just a moment ago we were planning the entire destruction of the world as we know it, how in the HADES are you so ADHD demigod like?" Artemis finished, flushed with an incurious look on her face.

"Artemis," Apollo began with a soft and gentle tone, as if talking to a child. A fond and amused look on his face.

"You should know, Gods can't get ADHD"

"GGGRRRRRR"

_5 minutes later_

"So, we have already sent our animals, so what else shall we do." Asked Artemis to Apollo who, was happily sipping away at his newly acquired milk. (He went with the cow, who knows maybe he could start a trend.

"Well I want get my children from camp half blood, who know what, will happen to them when this gets out... Oh wait I do."Apollo said

"Yes, oh and we can get you oracle so no quest can be given out." Artemis said

"Good idea." Apollo said in agreement

**Camp Half Blood**

_Astraea pov_

My name is Astraea, and I am 15 years old and I am a daughter of Lord Apollo, the averter of evil, the bringer of the light, the radiant God. Yes, I am very proud being his daughter.

I have two siblings, my older brother Chryses and a younger sister Aegle.

Our names literally mean star, golden and light. So if you haven't noticed we thrive of all things that the sun is and brings, so that fateful morning the sun didn't rise we were in full panic mode.

_Back to normal_

Camp half blood. Usually a place where demigods can be at easy, training and not worrying about being attacked. Where satyrs' play there pipes how the insects of a plant flee with there music and the plant blossoms months before its time. And where demigods forge and sharpen their weapons to perfection.

But that day everybody was on edge, choosing to stay in their cabins, waiting fearfully for a sign as to why there is no sun.

Everybody was like this, except three demigods, the ones who had something to fear the most with the sun gone.

"Chiron, Chiron...CHIRION!" Shouted Chryses, his bleach blond hair blowing in the ominous wind, his icy blue eyes bright with alarm, standing out in the flickering light of the fires that lite the camp with a small light.

"Yes Chryses?" Chiron asked with discomposed look on his tanned face, as if he knew what Chryses and his siblings who were close behind wanted to talk to him about.

"You know what Chiron! What in Hades has happened that has caused the sun to be absent?" Chryses said, his voice getting louder.

Chiron looked uncomfortable with the current interrogation; beads of sweat broke out on his forehead as he tried to think of a way to avoid the question. Aegle and Astraea stood on either side of their brother, determined to get answers. The touch light the only source of brightness apart from the soft golden glow emitted from the three children of the sun.

Chiron sighed in defeat. "I can only tell you this, yesterday a council meeting was held between the Olympians, apparently a young, immortal child of Zeus 'asked' to become an Olympian." Chiron said.

The three gasped as they knew the difficulty of having the Olympians agree on the smallest things. A whole knew Olympian would cause an absolute uproar and fight that could go on for century's.

"Hang on," Astraea said, holding up her hand interrupting Chiron. "There can only be 12 Olympians'."

"Right, so an Olympian well have to be removed from power if this is to happen."

"WHAT!" Chryses shouted furiously.

"Have they lost their minds?" Aegle said, not even paying attention when the dark sky rumbled.

"Hang on, hang on, who is this new god?" Astraea asked suspiciously

Chiron looked a little overwhelmed, as all three said (yelled) this at the same time.

He took a deep breathe, his white tail flickering nervously

"Well all i can say is that he is the god of wine among other things, and that the counsel has decide who to kick off, Lady Artemis and that Lord Apollo wasn't happy."

"No shit Sherlock." Chryses reported angrily (again Apollo and his children just can't help the future references') glaring up at the sky with a look on his handsome face that would make any child of Ares have a little accident in there pants, Aegle did the same, shaking her fist at it, but looking rather comical rather that frighting as the petit 13 tried to copy her brother.

"No one mess' with Daddy or his twin" She said, and no one dared argued.

Chryses turned to his siblings. "We need to help them."

They all nodded in agreement, and so begin their quest

**Forest of awesome, fully, epically sick rebellioness**

"_Well I want get my children from camp half blood, who know what, will happen to them when this gets out... Oh wait I do."Apollo said _

"_Yes, oh and we can get you oracle so no quest can be given out." Artemis said _

"_Good idea." Apollo said in agreement._

Apollo got a faraway look in his eyes, before shaking his head.

"Hm, looks like my children agree with me," he said, speaking to himself more than anything else.

Turning to luminosity. Ignoring Artemis questioning look, he spoke to her (luminosity)

"I need you to go to the edge of the forest of camp half blood, yes unfortunately that is its name," Luminosity made a sound at the back of her throat, Apollo nodded in agreement. "I know it's a crap name so unoriginal, but I need you to wait there for my children and then bring them back here safely, okay?" Apollo finished, the phoenix sang in agreement.

"Yes that's a good girl, yes you are, yes you are." Apollo started cooing to the bird again.

"Go my child, take flight."Apollo said dramatically, as Artemis rolled her eyes.

Luminosity flamed in a circle in the beautify meadow, weaving amongst trees until she flame out of existents.

Apollo turned to his sister, a gold eyebrow raised.

"You are so jealous."

**Authors note**

**So hehe long time no update. I have no excuse i'm sorry**

**Thanks to**

the ghost king

Glow-worm-is-me-foreva X 2

lightningismynewbestfriend

no name

RachyIsMe

jahfreenalam

Ilovefanfictionsomuch

No name

Epic

Yrengadiamrem

XoXOmega

fallenarchangel junior

luminosity

davidl2381

**Thank you all for reviewing amd i'm very sorry for my lateness**

**Oh and on question that davidl2381 said, that i over looked that Hestia gave her throne willing, yer i know but this is kinda a what if story and also it might end with her giving it up i don't know **


End file.
